


My Angel.

by queenofthegetaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Danny's Cousin, F/M, How Do I Tag, Season 3A Divergent, i think i have a thing for writing cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthegetaway/pseuds/queenofthegetaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's not good for you Serena." Danny said trying to convince his cousin to stay in.<br/>"It doesn't matter if he's good for me or not. What matters is that he saved my life." Serena said grabbing her jacket and walking out.</p><p>--<br/>Or the one where Danny's werewolf cousin moves to Beacon Hills because Deucalion killed her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely un-beta'd like all my work. I originally wrote this on Quotev.com  
> I honestly don't know where this story is going or if it's going. If you have any ideas for it feel free to comment them!  
> Also this first chapter/intro bit was originally several chapters...

Hi...I'm Serena Kahale.  
I'm 16 years old and a junior.  
You might know my cousin, Danny Maehealani.   
He goes to Beacon Hills High.   
He doesn't know it but he's dating a werewolf.   
An Alpha from _The Alpha Pack_.   
He also doesn't know that several of his friends from lacrosse are also a little wolfy.  
Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey to be exact.   
There's also Scott's ex-girlfriend Allison who happens to be a werewolf huntress.   
And her best friend Lydia who is a banshee.   
And then there's Stiles. He's the smart one I guess.   
He's just a human who got dragged into a mess of the supernatural.   
But the biggest secret my cousin doesn't know is that I am part of that world.   
And now that, that world has taken my parents I'm moving in with him.   
I don't know how I'm supposed to hide it.   
Deucalion killed my parents.   
I'm gonna make sure he pays.   
I just hope Derek Hale and his band of misfit toys doesn't get in my way.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey there. I'm Danny Mahealani.  
I'm a junior at Beacon Hills High.  
I play lacrosse.  
I've noticed lately that a lot of weird things have been happening around my town.  
It seems my boyfriend Ethan and his twin Aiden along with a few of my friends, Scott, Allison, Stiles, Isaac, and Lydia always seem to be at the center of it.  
It seems weird that a bunch of kids would be involved somehow with mass murders and random natural disasters but something is off about the group.  
It doesn't matter much though.  
Lately they haven't been the main thing on my mind.  
My aunt and uncle just died and that means my cousin is moving in with me.  
I haven't really seen Serena since we were kids.  
I'm not sure how I feel about her moving here.  
But she doesn't have much of a choice.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is your room." Danny sighed opening the door to what used to be the guest bedroom in his house.  
"It's nice." Serena smiled at him.  
"Mom says that we can take you to the store later to get paint or something." he smiled back.  
"I think I brought enough of my stuff from home to fix it up." she smiled sadly at him.  
"I'll let you get settled in. I'll call you when it's dinner." he started off down the hall to his room.  
Serena sat on the bed and breathed deeply.  
It'd been a week since her parents had been killed.  
An animal attack is what the authorities said.  
Serena knew better.  
Her parents were murder by a pack of Alpha werewolves.  
The Alpha of that pack to be exact.  
Not that anyone would believe her.  
"Hey Serena! Sorry I knew I said I'd let you settle in, but Mom wants me to introduce you to some of the kids around here so that you won't be so lonely on your first day at school if I can't be around." Danny popped his head back in the room.  
"Uh...yeah let me just change out of this." she laughed looking down at her tank top and Victoria's Secret sweatpants.  
"No problem." Danny laughed, "Just meet me downstairs in 10. I'm gonna call up some of my friends."  
"Cool." she said.  
Better get it over with.  
She figured if this was her new life she should get used to it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look Danny I'd love to meet your cousin. It's just not a good time right now. With my dad back in town I'm practically under house arrest." Scott trailed off on the other line.  
"I get it man. I just, I told her I'd introduce her to a couple people." Danny sighed.  
"I'll send Isaac over what do you say?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah okay." Danny tried to seem excited but Isaac and he weren't exactly friends.  
"He says he'll be over in a few." Scott sighed.  
"Okay. Later Scott." Danny hung up.  
"Who was that?" I asked as I came down the stairs.  
"A friend. His dad just came home recently and is really kind of strict. He's an FBI agent." Danny sighed.  
"Oh. Well, I don't mind not knowing anyone." I smiled halfheartedly.  
"One of the guys is coming over. His name is Isaac. He's lost both his parents too so I guess you guys have a little in common." Danny tried.  
"Ok." I just smiled sadly and sat at the bottom of the steps.  
"Look I'll call you down when he gets here if you want." he sighed.  
"I'll help out with dinner." I smiled jumping up and walking to the kitchen.  
"Okay then." Danny sighed walking to help me.  
About 20 minutes and two Hamburger Helper dinners later Isaac finally showed up.  
"Hey Danny sorry I took so long. I had to borrow Stiles' car." he laughed.  
"No problem. Scott explained right?" Danny questioned.  
"Yeah, you're cousin just moved here? Her parents just died." he looked a bit sad at that.  
"Yep. You know my story." I smiled from the doorway.  
He was basically a fetus wolf. Could barely control his senses. I wanted to play with him. See how long it took for him to figure me out.  
"Hi. I'm Isaac." he smiled at me reaching out his hand.  
"Serena." I smiled back turning on my mischief eyes.  
"Cool. So where are you from?" he asked as they sat down in the living room.  
"Seattle actually." I smiled batting my eyelashes a little seeing how he'd react to my flirting.  
"Cool. Always wanted to visit." he smiled.  
"Is that your only adjective?" I laughed.  
"Yeah it might be." he laughed scratching the back of his neck.  
I laughed letting my eyes flash golden yellow for a second.  
Isaac's whole frame stilled and tensed.  
"Is everything okay Isaac?" Danny asked.  
"Yeah I just forgot about something. So sorry Danny. I'll see you at school." Isaac jumped up and ran for the door.  
"Wait I'll walk you out." I smiled walking after him.  
"Who are you?" Isaac asked his voice so low only I'd be able to hear.  
"Relax I'm not here to hurt you. I just need help finding Deucealion. He killed my parents. We were a pack ourselves like the Hale's and now I'm the only one left." I hushed out.  
"Why aren't you an Alpha then?" Isaac asked.  
"Technically I'm an Omega. Didn't take my father's power. Deucealion did." I looked dead in his eyes and it almost scared him the level of revenge that sat behind my brown irises.  
"Deucealion killed your parents?" he gasped.  
"Give the puppy a prize." I laughed.  
"So why are you living with Danny?" he asked.  
"He's my cousin." I looked at him like he grew fifth head.  
"Wait then why isn't he a werewolf?" Isaac asked.  
"My dad was bit and then killed his alpha and bit my mom," Isaac grimaced as he envisioned it, "romantic right? Anyway after that out popped baby."  
"So you were born a werewolf." Isaac took a hesitant step back.  
"Yepp." I laughed at his scared look.  
"Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna bite you. Someone beat me to it." I laughed.  
"Isaac I thought you said you had to go?" Danny asked coming around the corner.  
"Uh...yeah. Serena and I just started talking and I got distracted. But yeah I have to go see Allison." he stammered out before turning and leaving.  
And just like that 6 little words crushed my soul. I'm not sure why. I mean I didn't even like Isaac, but finding out he had a girlfriend. I had heard of Allison Argent before of course. I mean if you hadn't ever heard of the Argent's you were kinda screwed as a werewolf. But I never thought I'd actually meet her. The whole pack here in Beacon Hills was pretty much supernatural legend. Their as close to celebrities as we've got.  
"You okay there Serena?" Isaac asked.  
"Yeah sorry just zoned out for a second." I brushed it off.  
"Hey Isaac do you think Allison would mind meeting Serena?" Danny asked.  
I shook my head no wildly behind his back at Isaac.  
"I don't think she would. You wanna meet Allison, Serena?" Isaac smirked.  
I just glared at him until Danny turned to face me.  
"Sure! Why not? I mean every girl need girlfriends right!" I laughed sarcastically hoping Danny wouldn't catch on.  
"Okay. I'll come pick you up later." Danny said.  
I felt like a little kid who's mom just set a playdate with the neighborhood kids.  
"Thanks Mom." I said under my breath.  
Isaac heard and laughed.  
"What's funny Isaac?" Danny asked confused.  
"Oh nothing just something Scott texted me earlier that I just got." Isaac said.  
Danny just looked at him funny as we walked out the door.  
"Really Lahey really? I don't wanna meet your ex-hunter girlfriend." I sighed as we walked to Stiles car.  
He stood mid-step.  
"How did you know that?" he asked turning around to face me.  
My eyes got wide as I realized I let a little too much slip.  
"Uh..How did I know what?" I asked hoping to keep at least a little to myself.  
"All of it." he said standing up to his full height looking down on my small frame.  
If he thinks he's gonna intimidate shit out of me he has another thing coming.  
I flashed my eyes and let my fangs grow out.  
"Don't try to threaten me." I growled.  
"Fine fine! Jeez you're creepy." he gasped.  
"Thanks you." I smiled skipping around to the otherside of the jeep.  
"You didn't answer my question." he said as we climbed in and slammed the doors.  
"You guys, Scott, Allison, Stiles, You, Derek, Cora, the Twins, everyone, are kind of celebrities. Word travels fast in the supernatural world." I laughed as his eyes grew wide.  
"I'm famous?" he kind of smirked.  
"Don't get a big head. It's not the good kind of famous bud." I rolled my eyes.  
"There's a bad kind of famous?" he looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Hitler, Rebecca Black, Amanda Bynes." I listed off a few.  
"True." he said.  
"You're somewhere between Rebecca Black and Voldemort. Annoying and dangerous." I stated.  
He just looked at me and laughed.  
"You're a character." he sighed.  
"And you sound like you're 80." I laughed.  
We pulled up into the driveway of an apartment complex.  
"Allison lives here." Isaac said with a huge smile on his face.  
Puppy love.  
I rolled my eyes and got out of the car.  
"C'mon." he said still smiling as he jogged up and ran inside.  
"What a gentleman." I growled to myself as I jogged to catch up to him and open the door.  
I found my way to the elevator and caught up to him.  
"Would you hurry?" he pouted at me.  
"Oh hush." I said climbing into the elevator and riding it up with him.  
"Allison!" he yelled out into the apartment as we walked in.  
"Isaac!" she yelled back running out and jumping into his arms.  
They kissed for much longer than I would've liked and I just stood there awkwardly with my arms crossed grimacing.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you there!" Allison cried out when they came up for air.  
"Hi." I smiled sarcastically.  
"I'm Allison, what's your name?" she asked.  
"Serena. I'm Danny's cousin. He's charged Isaac with dragging me around to meet all of you." I smiled sweetly.  
"Oh! Scott called about you!" she laughed.  
I just kind of looked at her like she was crazy behind her back.  
She had way too much pep in her.  
It wasn't natural.  
"So now that we've met I think I'll just head back to Danny's I wouldn't want to impose on you." I smiled trying to make my way back to the front door.  
"No! It's fine really. We were just gonna watch a movie! I think Lydia was inviting the twins and Danny anyway! Scott got away from his parents and is picking up Stiles right now. Everyone will be here in a little bit please stay." Allison insisted.  
I just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.  
"You really don't need to I'm fine alone at Danny's." I laughed awkwardly.  
"Are you scared of us?" Isaac laughed.  
Allison hit him in the stomach.  
"She knows." he gasped rubbing his stomach.  
"What?" Allison asked.  
"I know...about all of you." I said quietly.  
"What do you mean you know?" Allison asked a bit angry.  
"I know that Isaac is a werewolf, and you're a hunter." I said almost rolling my eyes at her.  
"How exactly?" she asked stepping closer to me in what I'm sure was meant to be threatening.  
Isaac stood behind her stifling a laugh.  
"I have my ways." I laughed extending my claws and pretending to inspect them.  
"Another." she groaned rolling her eyes.  
"Ouch." I said.  
"No offense. It's just the boy werewolves are at least trainable. Girls are just like normal girls just with sharper claws." Allison complained.  
"Trust me. I'm tame." I laughed plopping down on the couch.  
Allison and I got into a deep conversation about boy werewolves.  
Isaac rolled his eyes.  
The doorbell rang.  
"Anyone gonna get that?" Isaac asked.  
Allison just shooed him away.  
"Don't mind me. I'm just the boyfriend." Isaac grumbled as he answered the door.  
"Stiles and Scott are here!" Isaac yelled as he came back in with the two trailing behind him.  
"Hi, I don't think we've met." Scott said holding his hand out to shake.  
"Serena. Danny's cousin." I smiled at him flashing my fangs.  
He jumped back a little.  
"So far his reaction has been my favorite." I laughed.  
"Reaction to what?" Stiles asked walking up.  
I smiled at him flashing my eyes along with my fangs.  
"AH!" he cried out jumping back and almost climbing up the wall.  
"He beat yours." I laughed with everyone else.  
"Freaking wolves." I heard Stiles mutter under his breath.  
That left all of the wolves in the room to laugh.  
"Hey don't leave me out!" Allison whined.  
I laughed to myself a little.  
Maybe these guys weren't that bad.  
Just then the doorbell rang again.  
"Danny's here with the twins!" Stiles yelled.  
"He cous." I smiled at Danny.  
"You wiggled your way into our movie night!" he laughed.  
"Actually I'm pretty sure if I tried to leave Allison would have tied me to a chair." I laughed.  
"I would've." Allison smiled.  
"Serena?" I turned and saw two pairs of eyes I never thought I'd see again.  
"Ethan. Aiden." I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

"You guys have met?" Danny asked plopping down on the couch.  
"Oh yeah. We've met." Aiden smirked.  
"Hi Serena." Ethan waved.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"These two douchebags were the bullies at my old school." I smiled.  
"Hey! Hurtful!" Ethan said holding his heart.  
"I'm sorry Ethan. You weren't that bad. You're brother though..." I trailed off.  
Ethan just sighed, "We're working on him."   
I laughed.  
If these guys tolerated them I'd try but there were no promises.  
"What happened to all you friends?" I asked.  
"They kinda ya know disbanded." Aiden said sitting on the floor.  
"Hey Scott help Isaac and Danny move the couches out of the way and toss all the pillows on the floor. Stiles you and the twins go help Lydia bring the other pillows in. Serena you can help me get snacks from the kitchen." Allison snapped at the boys and then smiled at me.  
To my surprise they all jumped up and got to work.  
I followed Allison into the kitchen to help her.  
"How long did it take for you to become the real alpha around here?" I laughed grabbing a bowl of mixed candies.  
"A while. After Scott and I broke up and Isaac and I started going out. Not to mention Scott's new girl. I felt bad that she couldn't make it tonight. Her dad took her with him back to New York for the week. She said something about a convention or something. Her name is Kira. She's supernatural too. Kitsune." She explained grabbing the drinks in one hand on a platter and two bowls of popcorn in the other.  
I nodded and made an impressed face.  
"Wow. So what about Lydia? Is she really a banshee?" I asked grabbing two more bowls of popcorn and the other of candy.  
"Yeah. Her scream is crazy." Allison laughed before walking back out.  
I followed her to see a small ginger girl snapping at the boys to make the perfect lounge area.  
"Not there you dumbass! God if you want anything done you have to do it yourself." She yelled at Aiden before pushing him out of the way and fixing the pillows the way she liked.  
"There." She smiled standing up and turning to us.  
"What's that?" she asked sneering at me a little.  
"That's my cousin, Serena." Danny said smiling at me before turning back to Ethan.  
I flashed my eyes at her and smiled.  
"God not another." she whispered under her breath.  
All the wolves in the room laughed.  
Stiles and Allison assumed what she said and smirked.  
"I said the same thing." Allison chuckled putting down her snacks on one table.  
I put mine on the other.  
"What are we watching tonight?" Scott asked plopping himself down on some of the pillows.  
The others followed and I stood there awkwardly not knowing who to sit by.  
"What about..." Lydia started.  
"THE AVENGERS!" Stiles yelled.  
"I agree with the nerdy boy." I laughed plopping next to him deciding he was my best bet since my cousin and his boyfriend were canoodling.  
"I like her. Can we keep her Scott?" he asked.  
"I'm not a puppy." I pouted.  
Scott, Allison and Lydia all smirked at me.  
I raised an eyebrow at them.  
"She really isn't." I heard Isaac whisper to Scott.  
Scott looked at him and Allison and Lydia watched as they had an intense eye conversation.  
"We can keep her." Scott smiled at me.  
The twins just glared at him. I guess getting into the pack wasn't as easy for them.  
"Thanks. Feels good to be wanted." I smiled.  
I saw Danny smiling at me glad that his friends had accepted me.  
I'm just glad that's all he knows.  
"I guess this means we're watching Avengers now since our new recruit and little Stiles wanna." Aiden teased.  
"I'm not little." he pouted.  
I laughed and we all quieted down as the movie started.  
I leaned back into Stiles and we sorta cuddled. Lydia and Aiden were cuddled up and Danny and Ethan, Isaac and Allison hadn't come up for air since the opening scene. Scott looked a little awkward but every couple minutes he'd smile down at his phone. I figured Stiles was just kinda lonely and hey I was a warm-blooded girl.  
"So is everyone like together?" I whispered to Stiles. I knew the other wolves could hear if they wanted to but they all seemed a little busy.  
"Pretty much. I'm the only single one. I mean I guess you too." He smirked.  
"Don't get any ideas lover boy. I have things to do and then I'm getting the hell out of this town. You guys are a magnet for trouble." I smirked.  
He just rolled his eyes and nodded.  
I was starting to feel tired about halfway through our second movie, The Vow, as picked by Ms. Martin who apparently you don't argue with, and I yawned and snuggled in closer to Stiles and closed my eyes.  
I was sure that if anything exciting were to happen someone would wake me up.  
"You still haven't met Derek." Stiles whispered in my ear.  
My eyes flew open and my breath caught in my throat.  
"Derek Hale?"


	4. Chapter 4

"STILES NO! I DON'T WANNA MEET THE BIG BAD WOLF!" I fake cried as Stiles dragged me from Allison's house in the morning to his car.  
Evidently when you cuddle with someone over night they decide its an invitation to make your life a living hell.  
"Serena you are meeting Derek and that's final!" He yelled closing the passenger door once I was in.  
I sat there and pouted.  
I realize I was acting like a spoiled brat but hey!  
"C'mon!" he whined leaning across me to grab my seat-belt and plug it in.  
He stopped inches away from my face and then shook his head and pulled back.  
"Derek is not that bad. If anything he's more of a old-man-dog." Stiles said starting the car and pulling out.  
I pouted the whole way to Derek's loft.  
"Stiles no!" I whined the whole way up to the loft.  
"Serena." he just glared at me.  
I stuck my tongue out behind his back.  
I liked this kid. I mean not like like. But he's pretty cool. He gets my sarcasm.  
"Derek!" Stiles yelled after opening the door of the loft.  
"What do you want Stiles?" an oldish guy asked dropping down from the rafters.  
"Don't you have children to terrorize or old people to con?" Stiles snapped at the dude.  
"No Stilinski. You know I've given up that life." he fake smiled like a child in a school photo.  
"Where's Derek?" Stiles huffed.  
"Right here." Derek laughed walking down the stairs in the back.   
"Who's your friend?" the old guy asked smirking at me. Well more like leering.  
I scoffed at him, "I'm Serena Kahale old man."  
"Serena?" Derek's head snapped in my direction.  
"Hey Derek." I said softly looking at him.  
"You know her?" the old guy said looking between Derek and I.  
"Obviously Peter do you not see the look they're giving each other? If they didn't know each other I'd believe in love at first sight or something." Stiles said flailing his arms around.  
"Serena." Derek breathed out before running to me and hugging me.  
"I missed you too Big Guy." I laughed hugging him back.  
He picked me up and spun me around.  
"I feel like I'm seriously missing something huge." Peter said.  
"Well there was a period in Derek's life where you know you were comatose and he was MIA so I'm guessing she's part of it. Although I'm kinda wondering how old she really is, because isn't Derek like in his mid-twenties?" Stiles asked.  
"I'm 19 Stiles." Derek laughed putting me down.  
"What?" Stiles said looking at him.  
"Wait hold old did you think I am?" Peter asked.  
"Old." Stiles and I both said.  
"I'm 25!" He yelled stomping away like a child.  
"Serena what are you doing here?" Derek asked me as we sat down on the couch.  
"Well my parents died so I'm living with my cousin." I explained.  
"Stiles?" Derek looked at me funny.  
"NO!" we both yelled.  
"Danny." I laughed.  
"Oh, well you're a lot like Stiles." Derek said.  
"Like what?" Stiles asked.  
"Nerdy, sarcastic, scrawny." Derek listed off.  
"HEY!" we both said.  
"See twins." Derek smirked.  
"We're not twins, and I am not scrawny!" I defended.  
"Oh yeah?" Derek challenged.  
"Yeah." I laughed jumping on his back.  
I tackled him to the floor and we wrestled until I pinned him to the ground.  
"Yeah." I said smirking at him before I jumped off him.  
"She just owned you bro." Stiled joked smacking Derek on the back.  
Derek scowled and walked to go broad in the window.  
"Aw did I hurt your ego Sourwolf?" I teased.  
Stiles fell over onto the couch laughed.  
"You're gonna pay for that Kahale." Derek said tackling me.  
I giggled as he tickled me.  
"No Derek stop I'm sorry!" I laughed.  
"Say I'm amazing and the best!" Derek laughed still sitting on me tickling me.  
"No!" I laughed.  
"Say it!" he said tickling me harder.  
"Derek!" I cried out laughing.  
"Say it!" he laughed.  
I leaned up and kissed him and he stopped.  
I pinned him again.  
"You're amazing and the best." I whispered in his ear before turning to run out the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

"So she just kissed him and left?" Scott said to Stiles.  
"Scott I've said it 12 times yes." Stiles sighed hanging upside down on the couch.  
"But why would she kiss him?" Scott asked.  
"I don't know Scott maybe its a wolf thing?" Stiles suggested.  
Scott and Isaac both looked at him.  
"Hey I don't know what you do when I'm not around." Stiles held his hands up in defense.  
"Ew." Lydia said walking in, "I don't think that's why she kissed him. I did a little digging and I found out how they know each other."  
"In other words she called Cora." Isaac laughed.  
"Hush. Anyway Cora said that Serena is part of another pack like there's literally its the only other pack that was family based in the region. They're from Seattle." Lydia explained.  
"Why does that explain why they kissed?" Scott asked.  
"They didn't kiss. She kissed him." Stiles corrected.  
"Same thing. Lips touched." Isaac said from his corner.  
"Why is he here?" Stiles asked.  
"Stiles." Lydia snapped.  
"Sorry." he sighed.  
"As I was saying, when they were younger Derek and Cora went with Laura to visit her pack." Lydia smiled triumphantly.  
"Do you understand you still haven't given us a reason?" Stiles asked.  
Lydia glared at him, "I'm getting there. While Derek, Laura and Cora were in Seattle Derek fell in love with one Serena Kahale." Lydia smirked.  
"But wait you said they're a family pack, wouldn't that make Danny a wolf?" Isaac asked.  
"I think its different. There are different kinds of werewolves. Derek's been teaching me about how in some biological werewolves the gene is dormant. Maybe Danny is but he doesn't know?" Scott suggested.  
The rest of the room just stared at him.  
"Why Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked looking at the ceiling like he was talking to a higher being.  
"Stop being so dramatic. If Danny is dormant it doesn't even matter right?" Isaac asked turning to Scott.  
"I don't know Derek didn't get that in detail." Scott shrugged.  
"I'm heading out. Girls day." Lydia smiled and waved.  
"I'm still confused on why she kissed him." Scott sighed.  
Stiles groaned and covered his face.  
"Bye." Isaac laughed running out.  
********************  
"So why did you kiss him?" Allison asked again.  
"You're as dense as Scott I swear." Lydia complained.  
"He was my first everything. First love, first kiss, first..." I trailed off blushing.  
"NO!" Kira gasped.  
"Derek Hale?!" Lydia cried out.  
"Does that make you the bad guy?" Allison laughed.  
"I hope not?" I said confused.  
"Derek has a tendency to sleep with the bad guys. Well bad girls." Lydia explained.  
"Good to know." I laughed shaking my head, "But it doesn't even matter it's ancient history. We broke up so long ago. The only reason I'm even in Beacon Hills is because of Danny."  
The girls all laughed.  
"I highly doubt that." Kira laughed.  
Just as I started defending myself there was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it." Allison said.  
We had all decided to meet at Allison's before heading out to do whatever girly things they had planned.  
Suddenly I sensed another were that I had never met.  
"Serena meet Malia. She's a werecoyote." Lydia said as a new girl walked in.  
"Hi." I waved.  
"You're the new were-girl. Finally!" She giggled, "Cora is cool but she's kinda morbid."  
"Wait Cora lives here still?" I asked turning to Lydia.  
"She just moved back." She told me.  
"I need to see her! I missed her so much." I started to get really excited.  
Seeing Derek again was amazing. He reminded me of an amazing time in my life.  
There was another knock and I recognized who was on the door and I ran to hug her.  
"Cora!" I squealed hugging her.  
"Serena I missed you!" she laughed.  
We hugged and talked a little before all of us went to go shopping for some kind of huge group date from hell the boys had planned.  
Apparently Stiles, Derek, Cora, Malia, and I were going as a mini anyway. I sighed because I knew that when Cora saw me she expected my older brother to be with me too. I hadn't seen Stephen since before our parents died. He had left after he got into a fight with my dad. Cora had latched onto him the way I latched onto Derek back in the day. Stephen was my best friend and I missed him.  
I figured that by the way Malia gushed about Stiles they were close to being a thing. I wouldn't mind being with Derek again.  
"So what exactly is this for?" I asked.  
"Its in honor of 1 year since Scott became the True Alpha." Kira explained smiling really wide.  
I laughed at her enthusiam, it was adorable. She really was perfect for Scott.  
We looked around this little boutique Allison and Lydia swore by.  
"Does it have to be this dressy?" I asked holding a dress that sparkled more than Edward Cullen to me.  
"No I don't think so. I mean its dinner and a bonfire. We should each have two outfits. Something nice for dinner and then we can change at Lydia's before meeting the guys at the clearing." Allison shrugged.  
"She really is in charge around her." I whispered to Malia and we both laughed.  
"C'mon I think I see something over there." I dragged Cora and Malia to the otherside of the boutique.  
I like Allison, Lydia, and Kira a lot but they seemed to be a lot closer to each other and Malia, Cora, and I seemed more alike so I figured we could hang out more.  
"I think you should wear something red." I said to Malia.  
"Why would I do that?" she asked.  
"Because there is a certain hyperactive guy with a boyish smile and a seriously sarcastic sense of humor that you seem to want to impress." Cora laughed.  
"Psh- no." she tried to deny but we saw her cheeks turn red.  
"This one!" I said holding up a dress that would look fabulous on Malia.  
"I think we found all our dresses on this rack." Cora laughed pulling out a dress that looked perfect for me and Malia picked a perfect one for Cora.  
We laughed and handed the dresses to their respective counterparts.  
"Did you guys find dresses?" Lydia asked walking over to us.  
"Yep." we said holding up our choices.  
We all got back to Lydia's later and started getting ready and set our stuff out so we could get ready after dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> If you stuck around to the end of this thank you very much. Comments and Kudos are always wanted.


End file.
